Were what?
by Lilames555
Summary: Lily and James have an arranged marrige but starangly there ok with it.
1. Chapter 1

Were what?  
Lily Evans was a gorgeous 17 year old.  
James Potter was a hot 20 year old.  
"Lily come on were going to be late." Shouted Lily's mom.  
"Mom I don't even see why were going in the first place, I'd rather be boarding with Joey then go to some dumb party with a boy I don't know." Lily pouted.  
"Fine if you really want to then invite Joey to go, but he has to wear a Tux and you are still going with James, do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes Ma'am." Lily went upstairs to call Joey.  
"Hello?" Answered Mrs. Johnson.  
"Hi, it's Lily is Joey there?"  
"Yes one second sweetie." She passed the phone onto Joey.  
"Hay Lil!"  
"Hay I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"  
"Nope."  
"Cool so do you wan to go to a party with me?"  
"Yes but do I have to wear a tux?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes."  
"K bye." and it took Joey only ten min. she was impressed. They were on there way.  
"Welcome Mr. and !" Said Essi the Potters house elf.  
"Thank you, Essi we would like you to meet Lily and Her friend Joey."  
"Nice you meet you." she lead them to the ballroom.  
James and the rest of the Maraduers were talking about their days at Hogwarts.  
"Do you remember that time we put dungbombs in Slughorns desk?" Sirius asked James but he wasn't paying attention he had spotted Lily.  
"Would you like to dance Lils?" Asked Joey "I'm not very good but sure." As they danced together James knew he had fallen in love. After the song ended Lily's parents asked her to come over to them.  
"Lily this is James Potter, James this is our daughter Lily." Said Mr. Evans.  
"Nice to meet you Lily!"  
"The pleasure is all mine!" 'He's cute.' she thought.  
"Care to dance?" Asked James holding out his hand.  
"As I told my freind Joey I'm not very good but yes!" She replied taking his hand. He lead her to the dance floor and took her petite waist in his arms. She put her arms around his neck and they swayed back and forth.  
"You seem to be pretty good." Exclaimed James "No, trust me I'm horrible." She laughed.  
"But as I recal you are good." Now they were flriting without knowing it."So seeing anyone lately?"  
"No bad breakup a few months ago."  
"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that."  
"No, it's ok I was only going out with him because I felt sorry for him."  
"Now that is just mean."  
"Ya Ya, so are you seeing anyone?"  
"No I'm not allowed."  
"Oh, and why is that?"  
"Do you know what a Wizarding Contract is?"  
"Yes one of those betrothal things what of it?"  
"I'm on one of those, but I don't know who I'm marrying Mum and Dad said she would be here tonight."  
"Oh?"  
"Ya, which is a shame because I really like you."  
"Yes? I really like you too!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes!"  
"Oh? Most girls I say that to ask why then get mad when I tell them and they slap me and runaway."  
"Ok then, I'm not going to slap you and runaway at least not yet."  
"Lily your parents want you." Called Joey "Ok, oh Joey this is James, James this is my best friend Joey."  
"Nice to meet you!" Said James "Ya, ya, like wise."  
"Well then I'll see you later Lily"  
"Yes, Bye James!" "Lily we have something to tell you." Said "Yes?"  
"Your Engaged." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Your Engaged!" Said Mr. Evans "O.M.G What? Where? When? Why? Who?"  
"One your Engaged, Where is where ever you want, When is Summer prehaps, Why is you've been under a Wizarding Contract for years, and Who..." He never gor to finish for he was intrupted by .  
"Good-evening Ladies and Gentelmen. I would like to announce the engagment of my son James Potter and Miss Lillian Evans." Lily's jaw dropped as did James'  
"Mom since when have I been Engaged?"  
"Since you were Three." Lily ran away thinking 'How could thay do that to me'  
"Lily?" Asked Joey "Go away I don't want to talk to you." She snapped. He left and James came in.  
"Lily can I talk to you?"  
"Did you know about our engagment?"  
"No, I just found out like you."  
"Oh." She laughed.  
"Whats so funny?"  
"I was just thinking I'd rather be married to you then Snape."  
"Snevillus why would you marry him?"  
"Oh, becasue we use to be friends and my mom kept talking about him I was so scared."  
"Why?"  
"Because the reason we are no longer friends is because he called me a Mud-Blood, last year."  
"I'm going to kick his sorry arse."  
"NO, don't I took care of it."  
"What did you do?"  
"I socked him in the nose." She laughed "It felt good." She sighed. "They only bad part was I got detention for a week."  
"So you wouldn't mind marrying me?"  
"No, I just wish it ws a real proposal there always so romantic." She sighed "Oh well then." He got down on one knee. "Miss Lily Evans would you do me the honor of being my wife?" He held out a ring which she was not excepting.  
"Yes, James I will." He put the ring on her finger stood up and gave her a small peck on the lips.  
"You want to get back to the party?" "Sure I can't wait to tell Joey!" She replied "Ok then lets go!" He said taking her hand. They quickly found him.  
"So Mrs. Potter how was your evening?" teased Joey.  
"Oh, fantastic James thought me alot about Transfiguration and Quidditch." (If you didn't know by now Joey isn't a wizard but knows all about it from Lily)  
"Oh, fun is that the game where you fly around on brooms?"  
"Ya, James plays as a professtional, I'm going to one of his games after school is finshed."  
"Really? sounds fanbloodytastic!" Joey had to leave and Lily was excited for her wedding and couldn't wait to get started on the plans for the wedding. Lily soon got her letter and she was so excited. Because she got.  
"MUM I GOT HEADGIRL!!!" Lily shouted from her room as Renesme her owl sat there.  
"Congradulatiuons baby, did you know that James was also Headboy when he went to Hogwarts?"  
"No wow!" She went up stiars to pack the rest of her stuff. The day finally came September 1st and it was time to go to Kings crossing platform 9 3/4. When Lily arrivied at the crossing and passed through the border she saw James.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked stepping up to him.  
"What? I can't see my fiancee off to school?"  
"Nope!" She teased "I just wasn't exspecting you."  
"Well next time I won't come!" He teased her taking her in his arms.  
"Well am I interupting something?" asked Sirius.  
"No, nothing at all." James replied Sarcasticly.  
"Um James whos that?" Lily whispered "I am Sirius Black Best friend to James and who are you my dear?"  
"I'm Lily Evans and I got to go bye James I'll see you at Christmas." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.  
"Damn I forgot to tell her Congrats on making Headgirl."  
"Do it later I'm starving." replied Sirius.  
Dearest Lily,  
I have to appoligize for not saying earlier Congradulations on making Headgirl!! I wanted to let you now that I will be coming to every Hogsmeade weekend and to every Quidditch game so I can see you. I know we haven't been together for long but I miss you so much. I hope you feel the same way. Well I have to go Sirius wants food. By the way he says 'HI'  
Love always and Forever,  
James Potter. Lily read the letter and was so excited. She left to go find Anne, to tell her about the engagement.  
"O.M.G. Lily Evans is engaged to James Potter!!!" She shouted.  
"Anne shut up." She laughed "Ok I'm just so happy for you."She hugged her best friend. Halloween came by fast and this week was a Hogsmeade weekend. Lily decided to write a letter to James letting him know.  
Dearest James,  
I've been fine. sorry I haven't writen you in a while, hope you don't think I hate you or something. Anyways, it's fantastic your coming to games and Hogsmeade weekends! Btw we have both Hogsmeade and I game this weekend, Gryffindor vs. Slytheren hope your still coming. My first day was like anyother same ol' speech and everything. Thanks for the congradulations I really appreciate it. I don't know if you can come but were having a Halloween and Christmas ball if you want to come.  
Love always,  
Lily!  
James couldn't wait to see Lily, it's been two months and he was going crazy. Lily woke up on saterday morning. 'I get to see James today!!' She screamed in her head. She jumped out of bed, got dressed and went to she found none other then James talking with Dumbledore outside of the greathall.  
"James?"  
"Hello lovely!" He gave her a small kiss. "Have you eaten yet?"  
"No I just got down here, I'm starving."  
"Ok, then I'll just go sit with you." she lead him towards the table and sat next to Anne ignoring all of the pointing fingers and whispering. "Anne I'd like you to James, James this is my best friend Anne!"  
"Pleasure to meet you Miss. Anne."  
"Pleasure I'm sure."  
"So James where do you want to go first?" Lily asked while eatting a beagel.  
"Where ever you want sweetheart." Everyone kept staring and Lily and James until.  
"YO. PEOPLE WHY DON'T YOU JUST TAKE A PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER." Anne snapped. Everyone looked away. 


	3. Chapter 3

As Lily and James walked through Hogsmeade they were getting strange looks. "James?"  
"Yes, hun?"  
"Were getting strange looks from people."  
"Just ignore them, there not used to you walking around with me."  
"Ya. I guess they'll have to get used to it."  
"Yo, Lily!" SOmeone called she turned around to see Brandon coming over to her.  
"Oh, hey how are you?"  
"Just peachy!" He gave her a hug. "So who's this?"  
"On, Hi I'm James, James Potter, Lily's Fiance." James replied shaking Brandons hand.  
"Fantastic, well it was great seeing you flower, but I got to go so I'll txt ya later."  
"Ya bye!" "Who was that?"  
"Oh, Brandon, he is one of my closest friends, don't talk much now he goes to Durnstrum, so we don't get to see much of eachother either, mostly holidays or hogsmeade."  
"Oh! So anyway where do you want to go now back to Hogwarts? Or we could wander around somemore?"  
"How about Hogwarts I want to show up the heads common room."  
"Lily I was head boy I know what the common room looks like." "Well you don't anymore, Steve and I changed it, come on!" she lead him to the common room.  
"So Miss. Evans you did change it."  
"Why yes we did Mr. Potter!"  
"So what do you wan to do now?"  
"Want to go sit on the couch?" He nodded and they sat on the couch Lily placed her head on his shoulder.  
"Lily?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you ever regret saying yes to me?"  
"No James I never once did."  
"I know I haven't known you that long but Lily I love you!"  
"James I love you too!" He grinned he was happy to hear that Lily felt the same way. He kissed her and not on the cheek full on lip action. She kissed him back, and they slowly pulled apart.  
Lily and James fell alseep in eachothers arms.  
The next morning Lily was shocked to find James' arms around her.  
"Lil are you awake?"  
"Nooooooooooooooo." Lily groaned.  
"It's time to get up."  
"It's to early come back in 2 hours." He rolled on top of her.  
"No it's time to get up what do you want for breakfast?"  
"I want some Pancakes and 


End file.
